TomRam Soup!
by Frilia269
Summary: Jika kedua masakan itu di gabungkan. Cuaca panas yah? / "Adonan itu akan di buat menjadi mie dan aku akan membuatnya spesial dengan cara mebentuknya menjadi beraneka bentuk. Jeruk misalnya?"/ Sasuke? Entah ia harus menangis atau membanjur sahabat kuningnya dengan air mendidih ini agar dia yang menangis? Sungguh ia merasa dunia terlalu kejam pada anak ini./ Mind to RnR?


**TomRam Soup! © Frilia269**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke and Narutofriendship**

**Genre : Humor, friendship, tragedy?**

**Rating : T ( Saya maunya K (?) )**

**Warning : AU! OOC!, Typo(s), Humor tidak jamin Dll.**

**Summary : TomRam ****_soup_****? Ya, jika kedua masakan itu di gabungkan.  
Cuaca panas yah? / "Adonan itu akan di buat menjadi mie dan aku akan membuatnya spesial dengan cara mebentuknya menjadi beraneka bentuk. Jeruk misalnya?"/ Sasuke? Entah ia harus menangis atau membanjur sahabat kuningnya dengan air mendidih ini agar dia yang menangis? Sungguh ia merasa dunia terlalu kejam pada anak ini./ Crazy Cooking!  
Mind to RnR?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TomRam Soup~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Don't Like Don't Read_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara nyaring serangga di siang hari yang panas. Ia tidak ingin tahu serangga apa itu yang masih saja mempunyai energi bercicit ria dikala panas matahari yang bisa saja melaser makhluk kecil itu. Ya suatu saat ia akan melakukannya saat ujian praktik menggunakan kaca pembesar dan mengarahkan benda itu pada cahaya matahari dan memposisikannya mengarah kearah serangga itu.

Cuaca yang panas, pikiran yang ngawur sudah mendominasi kepala pirang ini.

_Sreet!_

_Sreet!_

_Sreet!_

_Sree–_

"_Dobe_, aku ini jenius–" kepala lainnya–berodel pantat ayam berwarna biru gelap, mengerlingkan manik _onyx_nya pada seseorang yang duduk dihadapannya. Pandangan mata yang menusuk dan berkilat jelas terpantul di bulatan kaca hitam itu.

Si pirang di hadapannya mencibir sebentar sebelum membalas, "Ya, ya, katakan itu pada Mikoto-_baa–_"

"–dan aku tidak akan, oh tidak **dapat **membac buku itu dengan membuka halaman dalam sedetik setiapnya, _baka_!" Sasuke menatap nyalang pemuda kuning yang sekarang sedang terantuk-antuk sambil terus membuka halaman demi halaman buku setebal 5cm perdetiknya.

Dan satu hal lagi. Posisi buku 180 derajat berbeda dari biasanya,

"_Let see_, ternyata seseorang dapat melakukannya sekarang."

"Hn, 5cm dan… terbalik."

Identitas si pirang yang diketahui bernama Naruto, dengan rambut yang mewarisi gen ayahnya dan entah apa yang di berikan Kushina Uzumaki untuk dapat menghidupinya hingga sekarang. Hingga Uchiha Sasuke 'mengadopsi' dirinnya sebagai sahabat dan melekat seperti benalu di pohon mangga.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya dan juga menguatkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuat alasan ia bertindak seperti Albert Einstain gadungan dan membangunkan bokong pantat ayam yang ironisnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Oke, sesuatu itu mulai bergejolak seperti hendak meminta sesuatu, meminta kesenangan atas kegundahan yang terus membayangi, ia merasakannya.

Sesuatu itu lah yang membuat Naruto berpikir akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan memeluk buku sejarah setebal 5cm secara terbalik untuk membawa kenangan Naruto Einstain kealam bakanya. Mengerikan.

"_Teme_. Suatu saat nanti aku akan membawa buku setebal 5cm secara terbalik dan mendekapnya dalam rengkuhanku, membawa perlembar memori kata seiring mataku yang terpejam hingga bau kehidupan yang akan terkubur dalam–"

"Sekarang taruh majalah milik _kaa-san_, _dobe_"

Naruto menutup majalah Konoha Magazine dengan raut yang sedikit menguar rasa penasaran atas kelanjutan sederetan kata pada salah satu bagian lembar majalah, degan judul puitis 'Aku hidup, mendekap buku.'. Eh? Sepertinya itu judul lain bahasan yang berada di bawah sudut lembar majalah yang membahas tentang 'Mengasah ilmu dengan terus membaca buku selama 24 jam'. Yang ada mata juling.

Naruto menaruh wajah penuh harap pada remaja seangkatannya, pada sahabatnya yang terus ia repotkan sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekarang menengah keatas, bukan kesamping. Naruto mengelus perutnya dengan raut wajah muram.

Oh, tidak….

Sasuke menatapnya malas, ia bangkit dari singgasana berupa sofa _single_–seperti orangnya, menaruh sebuah buku yang sedari ia baca dengan rapi tersusun di atas meja kaca bundar ditengah ruang yang lenggang itu, yang hanya berdiri tv besar entah berapa inc saking besarnya dan beberapa vas keramik yang mewah dan akan membuat mata seorang bendahara paling pelit se KHS menjadi maling dadakan. Ryo, ryo, ryo.

"Jangan protes apa yang aku buat, _dobe_." seiring mulut berkata, kaki jenjangnya menuntun langkahnya menuju dapur, namun sebelum ia memasuki sebagian wilayah kekuasaan ibunya, sebuah suara membuatnya melempar sesuatu yang berada didekatnya.

"_Teme_! Kau sedari tadi diam saja, aku curiga kau membaca buku sambil terbalik!"

Rintihan kesakitan terdengar setelah buku telepon setebal 10cm dilepas landaskan.

~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Suara dentingan piring terdengar menggema di ruang makan megah kediaman Uchiha. Interior ruangan yang elegan dengan lemari-lemari kayu eboni kecil gantung yang tersusun di atas sebuah _kitchen set_ dengan dinding berlapiskan warna krem yang tampak elegan. Meja makan panjang dengan beberapa piring serta sendok dan garpu mahal yang telah menempatkan diri di atas permadani kaca itu.

Sangat nyaman, sangat berkelas, sangat harum. Harum tomat.

Naruto hendak menangis bercampur ingin menguliti bulu anak ayam di kediaman rumah tetangga sebelah, ah, tidak perlu repot-repot karena ia sudah ancang-ancang genjatan senjata memegang garpu untuk menguliti biang ayam di hadapannya. Menatap enggan semangkuk cairan merah aneh dihadapannya.

Sasuke yang seper-sekian detik lalu khidmat dengan cairan merah menyala di mangkuk nya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya tat kala sepasang _shappier_ mendeklarasikan perang kearahnya.

"Hn? Kau seperti seorang pria tua gendut besar yang akan mencabik cabik anak ayam tidak berdosa _dobe_."

"Aku akan mencabik cabik-cabik seluruh tomat _abcdefghijaksj!*$$_–mu! Lalu menguliti induk ayam dengan bokong menungging di atas kepalamu itu _teme_!"

"Hn."

Dua kata itu memang tidak seberapa, namun sebagian katanya terurai dalam aura hitam yang mendadak suhu AC makin menurun.

"Apa-apaan auramu itu _teme_?! Bahkan anak ayam pun akan mati jika sekarang berada di dekatmu! Sudahlah! Aku ingin masak ramen, kau punya mie nya tidak, _teme_?"

Sasuke kembali khidmat dengan sup tomatnya, namun ternyata sudah tidak ada barang setetes pun kehidupan (?) di mangkuk itu.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau mengakui bahwa dirinya se 'lapar' itu. Untuk menutupi aibnya, Sasuke segera bangkit dari kursi dan sedikit menutupi mangkuk kinclong itu dengan tangannya, dirasa pandangan Naruto sedang teralih dengan mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya, ia segera menaruh piring laknat itu ke tempat cuci piring yang sialnya berada di dekat kulkas tempat Naruto berada.

Untung saja ia menggunakan insting ayamnya.

"Sampai kau berubah menjadi Albert Einstain pun aku tidak akan menyimpan cacing berkuah itu, _baka_." Naruto menegang mendengarnya, di tolehkannya dengan dramatis kepala bersurai pirang itu pada sumber suara yang sedang mengelap mangkuk.

Oh apakah saya sudah bercerita jika mangkuk itu hanya di lap? Sepertinya Sasuke terlalu grogi.

"Ca-cacing berkuah…? Serendah itukah ramen di matamu?! Apa perlu ku congkel matamu itu dan menggantinya dengan benda bulat merah seperti hidung badut di pesta anak-anak berumur 1 tahun?!"

Sasuke berhenti melakukan kegiatan–yang sebenarnya tidak berguna dan menatap tajam Naruto yang masih mengeluar masukan kepalanya di kulkas. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menendang sahabatnya itu masuk kedalam kulkas dan membiarkannya membeku disana, kemudian menjadikannya fosil agar dapat diteliti oleh ilmuwan gila bernama Orochimaru atau Bakoro di kandang ular besarnya.

Apakah cuaca panas sedang menguji otak jenius Sasuke?

Adakah yang lebih kejam lebih daripada ini? Misalnya Itachi mengatakan bahwa suatu saat ia akan mengeluarkan telur dari rambut bokong ayamnya. Tragis.

**Back to the refrigerator and Naruto.**

"Baiklah! Jadi kau ingin apa? Aku memang tidak punya cac–ramen itu _baka_!"

_Ting!_

_Syuut!_

_Brak!_

Sebuah lampu neon remang-remang muncul di atas kepala pirang itu. Ia menarik kepala pirangnya keluar dari kulkas dan menutup–ehem, lebih tepatnya membanting pintu kulkas saking semangatnya. Sebuah senyuman misterius tersungging dengan indahnya, bahkan ia bersumpah telah menakuti cicak yang tadi bertengger di dinding didekatnya.

"Aku punya ide! Kita tunjukan seberapa _awesome_nya makanan yang kau puja-puja itu _teme_! Dan aku akan menunjukan bahwa ramenku _awesome_!"

"Kau memutar balikan fakta _dobe_, ceh."

"Sudahlah langsung ke inti saja! Cicak itu ketakutan melihatku! Ya, langsung ke inti."

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa kau diam _teme_?!"

_Grek…_

_Sreet!_

"A-apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" teriak Naruto meronta-ronta saat dirinya di 'suruh-masuk-ke-dalam-kulkas' oleh Sasuke.

Hanya satu kata yang sama yang berputar di kepala bungsu Uchiha itu sekarang.

'Fosil. Fosil. Fosil. Fosil. Fosil.'

~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Kompor. "Gas nya tidak habis kan _teme_?"

Panci. "Aku curiga ini panci punyaku, _teme_."

Minyak. "Hm, aku tidak tau harus berkomentar apa _teme_."

Sendok sayur/ Spatula. 'Apa kuganti saja tongkat _bassball_ku dengan ini?'

Bahan-bahan/ Bumbu dapur/ Tepung/ Tomat. Sekelebat Naruto ingin mengerjai Sasuke dengan ini saat ulang tahunnya nanti.

Kedua orang memakai apron. Sasuke dengan apron biru laut mendelik kearah Naruto yang memakai apron oranye. Entah siapa yang tidak waras dari salah satu keluarganya karena menyimpan benda berwarna mencolok itu.

"Tutup mulutmu. Gas tidak habis. Panci itu **murni** punyaku. Kalau begitu **diam**. Jangan berpikiran aneh tentang spatula itu. Aku tidak akan masuk sekolah saat tanggal 23 Juli, _dobe_…." desis Sasuke sambil memegang erat spatula miliknya. Naruto menegak ludahnya susah payah.

Jadi? Apa yang mereka lakukan dengan semua tektek bengek itu?

Yap, memasak. 100 untuk Mr. Cicak.

Mengapa bisa seperti itu? Hohoho kalian kepo juga ternyata. Yah, mari kita renungkan kembali tragedi tidak berdarah namun terancam membuat badan bau ikan tongkol. Tragedi dimana Uzumaki muda menyatakan idenya, namun karena terlalu tengil sang bungsu Uchiha mengamuk dengan berniat memasukan sang korban kedalam lemari es, ya, betul sekali. Kedalam _freezer_nya.

Ternyata setelah hampir teracam hipotermia, sang korban di bebaskan. Lalu sang korban menceritakan idenya kepada pelaku. Idenya adalah,

"Brrr… ka-kau jahat se-sekali _teme_. Aku hanya i-ingin mengajakmu u-untuk… memasak brrr! Ki-kita tunjukan, siapa yang terbaik! Brr! Brr! Brr!" oh tidak, ini bukan soal pernyataan cinta seorang gadis labil kepada pria yang disukainya. Bukan. Dan anda sekalian bertaya kenapa ada kata 'Brr!' berulang kali?

Oh, ternyata si korban sempat tertawa laknat saat itu.

**Back to the apron **

Ternyata selama sesi ngebacot tadi, acara sudah dimulai. Sasuke tengah mendidihkan air di panci disisi kompor yang kanan dan Naruto pun tidak jauh berbeda, mendidihkan air disisi kompor yang kiri sambil meremas-remas adonan dari campuran tepung, telur dan air di atas talenan. Heran? Ya begitulah, karena tidak ada mie, ia terpaksa membuatnya sendiri dan karena super market jauh dan entah punya dendam apa keluarga Uchiha sampai anti pada makanan instant.

Naruto meratakan adonan itu dengan kedua tangannya menjadi melebar. Setelah dirasa tidak terlalu tipis atau tebal–karena sudah diukur dengan penggaris yang entah dapat darimana, ia pengambil pisau di rak piring dekat tempat cuci piring yang berada didekat Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya melihatnya sekilas dan kembali melanjut memotong beberapa bahan. Tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang itu dengan pisau, memotong rambutnya mungkin.

Naruto kembali dengan pisau tajam yang tidak terlalu besar, ia arahkan mata pisau itu pada… adonan yang ia buat. Mata sasuke yang entah takdir atau apa, melihat kegiatan Naruto yang berniat memotong adonan tipis itu dengan… pisau?

"_Dobe_ tidak bisakah kau lebih bodoh dari ini?" Sasuke berkata pedas. Naruto malah menatapnya dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Aku tidak ingin kita beradu pisau _teme_. Tapi, apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memutar kedua manik hitamnya jengah. " Untuk apa memotong adonan dengan pisau? Tinggal robek saja menggunakan tanganmu."

Naruto tersenyum bangga.

"Adonan itu akan di buat menjadi mie dan aku akan membuatnya spesial dengan cara mebentuknya menjadi beraneka bentuk. Jeruk misalnya?" Naruto berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar dan langsung menghunuskan mata pisau itu pada adonan, membuat lengkungan hingga menjadi sebuah lingkaran yang sengaja di buat tidak sempurna.

Sasuke? Entah ia harus menangis atau membanjur sahabat kuningnya dengan air mendidih ini agar dia yang menangis? Sungguh ia merasa dunia terlalu kejam pada anak ini.

Sasuke memilih diam dan kembali pada kegiatannya ; Mengaduk-aduk air yang mendidih. Sebegitu stressnya kah kau nak?

~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Tak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sudah satu jam mereka berkutat di dapur Uchiha tersebut. Naruto sudah merebus mie itu, sekarang bentuknya kembali normal atas ancama dari Sasuke yang akan merebus mie beserta dirinya agar menghayati pembuatan ramen. Naruto itu bagian dari ramen, ingat?

Bagi Naruto sudah sewajarnya lama karena mengingat ramen lumayan susah bagi amatiran sepertinya yang baru pertama kali terjun di dapur. Serius? Tanyakanlah kepada manda yang bergoyang. Sasuke baru memasukan bumbu-bumbu seperti … seperti apa yah? Yang dilihat di panci itu cuma berisi air dan irisan tomat, apa ia hanya memasukan garam secukupnya, gula secukupnya, dan tomat sebanyaknya? Mungkin. Yah Sasuke sih sebenernya, mengulur waktu!

Kita lihat kembali pada sekali, karena tidak adanya daging, udon, udang baso dll atau apalah itu, ia hanya melengkapi kuah ramen dari bumbu seadanya. Yang penting wujudnya kuah ramen! Dan karena kekurangan pelengkap seperti daging itulah, sang Uzumaki kembali berkarya.

Membentuk sisa adonan menjadi daging dan udon dan lain sebagainya.

Dunia terlalu kejam kepadanya.

Beberapa menit kemuadian.

"_Bansai_! Uzumaki Ramento _desuka_!" Naruto mengacung-acungkan mangkuk berisi beberapa lembar mie yang di banjiri dengan kuah kecoklatan khas ramen. Semoga saja dia tidak memakai kecap manis terlalu banyak sebagai pengganti kecap asin untuk ramen.

"Hn." Sasuke _stay cool_ sambil menaruh sup tomatnya di meja makan. Di dalam mangkuk itu ada banyak…banyaaaak sekali irisan tomat mungkin air di dalamnya akan surut. Karena itulah ia memilih mangkuk besar, yah, sederhana saja. Mangkuk, air, tomat dan sendok. Udah miskin kata, miskin bahan pula.

Naruto yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan senyum cemooh pada Sasuke. Ia berjalan angkuh mendekati meja makan dan menaruh 'karya'nya berhadapan dengan 'karya' Sasuke. Lalu duduk di hadapan sahabat yang selalu di sengsarakannya. Loh?

"Hm… makanan apa ini, eh _teme_? Lautan merah maksudmu, heh?" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil sendok Sasuke lalu mengetuk-ngetukannya di pinggiran mangkuk Sasuke, kemuadian menjatuhkannya ke 'lautan merah' itu.

Persis seperti telenovela seorang anak yang di rendahkan masakannya oleh ibu tirinya.

"_Dobe_, lebih baik aku di kritik _chef _Juna daripada kau." kata Sasuke datar. Sasuke melihat kedalam mangkuk Naruto dan melihat mie yang ada disana terlihat… apakah itu mie? Dan beberapa bentuk lainnya seperti… apakan itu daging? Atau Manda mini?

Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. "Apa ini yang kau sebut ramen _awesome_? Apa ini mie? Apa ini daging? Udon? Ini lebih mirip Manda yang di potong kecil-kecil! Bahkan Manda pun tidak sudi memakannya! Ceh, sampah."

Naruto cengo.

Cengo.

Cengo.

"Dan kaulah _chef _Juna itu _teme_." Ujar Naruto _sweetdroped_. Tak sadarkah bahwa _sweatdroped_ Sasuke lebih banyak?

"Baiklah, kau aman. Silahkan ambil gulungan apronmu."

"Te-terima kasih _chef_!"

Apaan sih? _Chef _Juna gak sebaik itu kali.

Oke, ini mulai OOT. Bek, bek, bebek.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sasuke diam tanpa ekspresi.

Jam menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sinar ke oranye-an masuk menerangi ruangan itu, memperlihatkan kedua orang remaja berusia 16 tahun di sebuah meja makan. Dengan mangkuk berisi makanan dan 'makanan'.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Menyalakan microwave hingga suhu 180 derajat lalu membakarmu hidup-hidup."

"Aku serius _teme_! Kapan kau akan serius dan tidak main-main seperti yang kau lakukan pada kulkas dan _freezeri_nya!" seru Naruto sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan seenak lubang hidung salah satu patung hokage, ia menunjuk-menunjuk Sasuke tepat di… di depan hidungnya!

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, badannya bergetar, kedua tangan pucat itu mengepal hingga kita dapat melihat buku-buku jari itu tambah putih. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa perasaan iba menyusupi jiwanya. Apa ia keterlaluan? Sikapnya apakah terlalu kasar kepada sahabat menyangkut rival lalu bertengger kembali menjadi sahabat? Naruto berjalan keluar dari sisi meja makan, menghampiri Sasuke berniat meminta ma–

_Sreet!_ –sudah berapa banyak kata itu disini?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan _teme_?! Lepask–ohok!"

Kaki-kaki berbalut _jeans_ itu tidak menapak pada lantai marmer kurang lebih 5cm terangkat di udara. Kaos putih berbalut jaket oranye tampak dicengkram kuat oleh satu... ya, satu tangan putih pucat.

Sasuke, jika iya punya gen berlebih pada matanya, misalnya, mata merah menyala seperti mangekyo sharingan di anime terkenal Raruto yang sedang booming akhir-akhir ini, pemilik mata itu di ketahui mempunyai paras–yang menurut neneknya, ehemrupawanehem. Yang bernama Saseme.

Naruto–untuk yang kedua kalinya meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari maut, dua kali lolos dalam kematian itu keajaiban bukan? Dan semoga saja _kami-sama_ mendengar jeritan pertolongannya.

"Utarakan. Pernyataan itu. Pada dirimu sendiri. _Dobe_…."

"_Go-gomennasai te-_"

"Kau menghina tomat-tomatku dan sekarang persediaannya hampir habis. _Usurotokanchi_."

"Su-suruh siapa miskin ba–uwaaa!"

"Kau dan tingkah _absurd_mu, dengan muka _absurd_mu, dengan baju _absurd_mu."

"Kenapa bawa-bawa muka dan bajuku segala _teme_! Lepaskan aku _baka_! Ukh!"

Sasuke masih menatap tajam Naruto. Setelah dirasa penyiksaan cukup, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan membiarkan sahabat pirangnya itu terjatuh dengan bokong berciuman dengan lantai. Kemuadian ia mengambil semangkuk ramen milik Naruto.

"Se-sekarang… apa yang akan kau lakukan pada belahan jiwaku…." Naruto menatap Sasuke horror lalu bergantian menatap ramen dengan pandangan 'Apakah dunia ini terlalu kejam untuk kita? Atau Mansion Uchiha ini terlalu bersih untuk kita yang kothor?'

Sungguh lebay kuadrat.

"Membakarnya di microwave."

Naruto membelalakan matanya. "Kau sudah gila _teme_! Kembalikan! Atau aku akan menggiling tomatmu ini dengan penggiling daging!"

Ia langsung menyambar sup tomat milik Sasuke, dan menatap cairan merah itu dengan wajah psikopat. Sasuke menghentikan langkah dan niatnya menuju microwave. "Jangan. Sentuh."

"Kau. Juga."

Keduanya sekarang tengah saling membrikan _deathglare_ dengan posisi Sasuke membelakangi dapur berupa _kitchen set_ dan Naruto membelakangi meja makan serta kulkas yang terlihat di jarak yang kosong itu. Sup tomat dan ramen seolah sandra yang di pertaruhkan nyawanya di masing-masing tangan kedua pemuda puber ini.

Pukul 17.30, Dapur Uchiha, Konoha. Melaporkan.

"Huaaaaaa kembalikan ramennya _temeee_…."

"Tidak."

"Huaaaaaa…."

"Berhenti _dobe_."

"Kau dan tomat sialanmu itu, dengan kulkas sialanmu itu, dengan _freezer_ sialanmu itu! _Kuso_!"

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan _dobe_!"

"_Te-teme_…."

_Set_!

"Idiot!"

_Pluk_!

"Kau pikir aku tidak capek untuk tidak berusaha menjadikanmu fosil!"

_Set!_

_Pluk!_

"_Te-temee_ ka-kau…."

_Set!_

_Pluk!_

"Diam!"

Naruto membatu dan menatap horror bungsu Uchiha yang sedang melakukan suatu kegiatan yang menurutnya hina di hadapannya ini tanpa sadar dan masih menatap geram kearahnya.

Sasuke tengah memegang mangkuk ramen dengan satu tangan, serta tangan lainnya memegang sendok lalu kemudian terus menerus memindahkan sendok itu dari ramen Naruto menuju sup tomatnya, lalu ke ramen Naruto menuju sup tomatnya, lalu menuju ramen Naruto ke sup to–

"Demi Kyuubi berekor Manda dan Manda bermuka Kyuubi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada mahakaryaku dan nonmahakaryamu!" jerit Naruto histeris, telunjuknya berpindah-pindah menunjuk mangkuk di tangannya dan mangkuk di tangan Sasuke dengan jari gemetar.

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Jam menunjukan pukul 6 tepat. Suasana berubah gelap karena tidak adanya cahaya dari luar yang masuk melewati celah manapun.

Seorang pemuda berambut raven menuju pantat ayam, kulit pucat keturunan Uchiha, _onxy_ sehitam malam. Termenung dengan pandangan kosong, mulutnya dengan tidak elit terbuka setengah.

Hanya satu kata yang sama yang berputar di kepala bungsu Uchiha itu sekarang.

'Microwave. Microwave. Microwave. Microwave. Microwave.'

**~O~W~A~R~I**

* * *

**A/N : Kacang telur garuda~ Dari Indofood. Pastes aja garing TOT. Huaaaaaa maafkan saja jika hasil ngetik jari kriting saya ini sungguh gaje dan tidak dapat di ambil inti sarinya (?) entah kenapa di bulan suci dan penuh pahala ini saya jadi seseorang yang garing walau sekarang saya gak puasa karena sesuatu –penting?–**

**Yap inspirasi saya membuat cerita gaje ini adalah sewaktu kemaren saya masak nasi goreng dan ternyata berhasil walau sedikit-banyak berminyak (gak bisa masak ToT). Memang berjalan lancar, Cuma saya jadi teringat sewaktu saya dan teman-teman saya rempong masak nasi goreng dulu pas kelas delapan, sekarang saya kelas 9. Yah, dan muncullah neon remang-remang di kepala saya. Mohon maklumi neon remang-remang ini :'D. Saya gak bisa masak ToT.**

**Oh iya Raruto itu parodinya Naruto. Liat aja di youtube. Itu kebanyakan isinya opening atau ending Naruto yang di parodiin, kocak! #promosi xD**

** Mind to RnR?**

* * *

**OMAKE.**

Pukul 20.00

"_Tadaima_…."

Uchiha Itachi melepas jas hitamnya seraya masuk ke dalam rumah tercinta. Menjadi direktur pada perusahaan besar Uchiha Corporation pada usia muda sangat melelahkan. Berkas menumpuk disana sini, panggilan-panggilan _meeting_ segala rupa menunggu untuk dihadiri dan juga pertemuan dengan para _klien_ gendut besar berkumis tebal dengan suara tawa yang khas. "Hohohoho!"

Sungguh Itachi harus kabur dari rumah atau kabur ke kamar? Merepotkan.

Itachi berjalan menuju dapur setelah menaruh jas dan segala tektek bengek seperti map berisi berkas-berkas di atas sofa besar. Sebelumnya ia sedikit melirik pada buku setebal 5cm dengan posisi terbalik. Mengapa seperti itu? Karena Itachi melihat dari sudut pandangnya, bahwa buku itu di simpan bersebelahan dengan buku yang tertumpuk rapih yang posisinya tidak terbalik.

Gaje.

Segelas ocha akan me-rilekskan penat selama bekerja seharian. Hah… kau seperti bapak-bapak saja Itachi.

Sebentar lagi pemuda berusia 20 tahunan ini akan menginjakan kakinya pada ruangan bercat krem dengan hawa yang sejuk dan hidangan lezat disana sini. Namun saat ia sampai, ruangan itu gelap gulita. Lampu dimatikan, tidak seperti biasanya Sasuke mematikan lampu dapur. Biasanya adiknya itu akan keluar masuk dapur tiap malam untuk cemilan.

_Tek_.

Lampu menyala. Lampu dikepala Itachi redup.

"Apa… jumanji(***) **itu benar-benar ada?" gumam Itachi dengan mata terpaku menatap seisi ruangan itu.

Beberapa kursi meja makan berjatuhan, panci-panci yang tergantung dengan indah, sekarang tergeletak dengan indah di lantai. Tepung, mentega dan bahan-bahan dapur lainnya berceceran di _kitchen set_. Dan lain sebagainya, Uchiha sulung ini tidak sanggup menceritakan korban-korban yang berjatuhan lagi.

Itachi dengan langkah yang teramat pelan menuju kearah dramatis, mengedarkan pandangan dengan _slow motion_ memasuki kawasan bencana alam.

Sampai matanya menangkap sebuah mangkuk yang masih terlihat untuh disana, menetap dengan anggun di atas meja makan. Itachi memperhatikan benda apa yang ada di dalamnya, mungkinkan benda ini yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan ini?

Di dalamnya ia melihat beberapa benda panjang putih dengan kuah cokelat… kemerahan? Dan ada banyak irisan tomat yang lebih banyak mendominasi mangkuk itu. Terlihat ada sedikit sayuran disana, ada lagi bentuk… apa itu jeruk? Daging? Undon? Yang sepertinya di bentuk dari camputran terigu, telur dan air.

Ia bingung harus menyebutnya apa? Dan… apa? Apakah itu ramen dengan tomat? Ia tidak yakin. Namun,

"Wah… memang aneh tapi unik. Mungkin ini mie, biasanya mie hanya akan di sajikan dengan kuah kecoklatan dan daging atau semacamnya. Tapi ini berbeda, ini… ini tomat ini memberikan warna cerah dan juga bentuk bentuk yang menyerupai daging dan jeruk. Improvisasi yang hebat. Hebat suka. Saya akan menamainya TomRam! TomatRamen hohoho!"

Ngg, _Chef _Marinka sudah di booking yah? Hehe.

_Drrrt…_

_Drrrt…_

Bunyi getaran dari sebuah hp oranye di meja makan membuyarkan kekaguman Itachi. Hp milih Naruto, Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya kemudian memutar pandangan mencari siluet kuning itu namun tidak sedikitpun helai pirang itu nampak. 'Mungkin ketinggalan' Itachi berinisiatip melihat pesan di hp Naruto, mungkin saja Naruto menggunakan hp bibi Kushina untuk mengirim pesan ke hp ini.

**From : Kaa-chan**

_UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO SUDAH JAM BERAPA INI?! CEPAT PULANG!JANGAN BILANG ADA KERJA KELOMPOOOOK PEMBUAAAL!_

**19.04**

Eh? Itachi makin mengerutkan alisnya. Naruto belum pulang? Lalu dimana dia?

Tiba-tiba Itachi mencium bau sesuatu.

"Mengapa ada bau gosong?"

~o~ ~o~ ~o~

Di kamar mandi.

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning tengah mengucek-ngucek jaket pirang yang terlihat menghitam beserta baju biru dongker yang penuh noda kecap, mayonnaise dan lain-lain.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memakai mesin cuci _temeeee_."

"Hn."

Pemuda lainnya yang sudah berganti pakaian menjadi kaos longgar berwarna putih. Berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi sambil memberikan tatapan mengawasi. "Cepat."

"Huaaaaa _Kaa-chan_…! Aku di paksa kerja rodi di kamar mandi Uchiha!"

Sabun batangan melanyang.

**~O~W~A~R~I~ !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR? '-'**


End file.
